10 4
by Black Scepter
Summary: The Smash Bros decide to get new jobs... as police officers. The city is screwed.
1. Chapter One: The perfect job

Disclaimer I don't own Super Smash Brothers Brawl

Hello there, I am a member of Black Scepter (I share this penname with two other siblings), which brother am I? Well, guess.

But beside that, I hope you enjoy the fic.

* * *

Chapter 1

The perfect job

"Hello, my name is William Ark, I joined the Super Smash Bros as their agent about a month ago, oh well; I have brown hair, a black motorcycle jacket, a white t-shirt and blue jeans. And I want to talk to you people about the complaints we've been getting about us. All of us Super Smash Brothers are really serious and do not play practical jokes; when I open this door right here you will see…a pillow fight?!"

Feathers were all over the room, Captain Falcon, Link, Toon Link, Mario, Luigi, Sonic, Samus, Olimar, Fox, Falco, Marth, Ike, and Pit stared at Will and just realized they have been caught looking like immature children.

"Guys! Why is there a pillow fight?!" Will yelped.

The entire group stayed silent for awhile until Captain Falcon threw his pillow down in disgust.

"Guys! Come on!" Captain Falcon yelled, as he walked away the from the pillow fight.

"Seriously guys," Will frowned, "I think this isn't working at all for us."

"We need a new job," Link suggested, sitting on one of the chairs there.

"Yep," Mario agreed, "A new image for us."  
"And as your agent," Will grinned. "I'll get started right away."

Will turned for the door and walked right out, the moment the door closed he realized a problem: _how am I going to get 13 people new jobs?!_

* * *

On the street

"Okay," Will sighed, "Let's list the jobs we _can't_ do."

"Waiter is one, Luigi spilled everything," Mario grumbled.

"Okay, waiter… what else?" Will asked.

"Pro wrestler," Link said, "Luigi didn't survive a minute out there."

"Yeah it didn't help that you were yelling 'use the chair' to the opponent," Will added.

Link chuckled sheepishly and sat down. The entire group had tried everything they could think of, but they couldn't find a new job that suited them. They either screwed up their assignments or the owners looked up their job history, which was very bad for them.

"There has to be something!" Will cried out angrily, he opened up a pamphlet titled 'The Idiot's mini pamphlet for finding jobs' and looked through it.

Finally, he stopped at the last part of the pamphlet and grinned, there was one job they haven't tried…

"Anybody wanna be a police officer?" He asked.

The shocked looks on their faces told him that they weren't expecting this, not at all.

* * *

Job assign

By some sheer force of dumb luck (or maybe the instructors were drunk), the Smash team has now become members of the Law enforcement, aka: Police Officers.

"All right ladies," said the chief. "I'm your chief and I will be assigning your jobs."

The chief took a glance at the new recruits and thought _we sure get the oddballs of this job._ He took out a checklist and read out the positions:

"Pit, you are our Sniper. Marth, Ike, Link, Sonic, and Capt. Falcon are our Hot Pursuit units. Mario and Luigi are in the Bomb Squad. Samus is our Tracker/Hunter. Olimar, Fox, and Falco are our Air Support units. Will is our tactical leader—,"

"Huh?!" Link gasped, "Will?!"

"Yeah, uh, I signed up too," Will chuckled nervously.

"Are you listening to me?!" The Chief growled, causing everyone to look at him and nod quickly. "Good… and Toon Link…"

The chief looked at Toon Link and back at his list, he cleared his throat and said, "I'll get back to you on that one."

Toon Link's jaw dropped, he glared at the Chief and began to reach for his sword… until he was stopped by the joint efforts of Mario and Fox, who pulled him away from the Chief before he could kill him. _God help us all, the Smash Bros are now Officers… this city is screwed, _the Chief thought as he entered his office.

* * *

Bunks

"Huh, could be worse," Will commented, walking into the living quarters.

Unfortunately it looked just about as worse as it could get. It was a dark room with 20 bunk beds, mold grew on the wall, it was kinda cold too.

Samus sighed and placed her suitcase on her bed, "Great, I have to share a room with you guys, yippee."

"It's not that bad," Mario said as he placed his suitcase on his bed, when he did a bed spring shot out of the mattress.

"I want a hot dog," Luigi complained, sitting on his bed.

"Dude," Ike frowned, "What does that have to do with this conversation?"

"I'm hungry!" Luigi yelled, causing everyone to sigh angrily.

"Can we kill him already?!" Marth suggested, pulling out his sword.

Luigi looked at the sword with wide eyes and backed up slowly, Mario stepped in front of his brother and waved his arms frantically.

"Wait, wait, wait! Where's Toon Link?"

Everyone paused and looked around, where was the smallish cartoon copy of Link? Just then they heard a yell from down the hall and rushed to them.

* * *

With Toon Link

"Okay, thanks Johnson," the Chief spoke into the phone, "Have them come back and— whoa!"

The Chief nearly dropped the phone when he saw Toon Link in front of the desk, staring at the cookie he held in his hand. The Chief mumbled an 'I'll call you back' and hung up the phone, Toon Link looked at the cookie and said.

"Gimme the cookie," said Toon Link.

"How about a muffin?" The Chief suggested, not wanting to give up his cookie.

"I said, GIMME THE COOKIE!!" Yelled Toon Link with a wild look in his eye.

"No!" The Chief yelled, holding the cookie high above him.

"Oh come one, don't take advantage of my unnaturally small size! Don't make me cry!" Toon Link growled, trying to grab the cookie.

"What's that noise?" Will asked, as he and the Smashers walked in the room.

"He won't give me the cookie!" Toon link said as he broke into false tears

"Oh look at what you did!" Mario yelled.

"You're a horrible man, picking on the genetically cartoonish child," scolded Link.

Mario took the cookie and gave it to Toon Link, who ate it happily and gave the Chief the death glare.

"Toon Link, what are you doing?" asked Ike, staring at his face.

"I'm giving him the death glare," said Toon Link, giving his best death glare at the Chief.

"No, you look constipated," said Ike, backing away from him slightly.

"What does that mean?" asked Toon Link, dropping his death glare to look at him.

"Agg…hopeless," Ike sighed.

Suddenly there was a sound of multiple pagers going off, the Smashers looked at their pagers and realized dispatch got a call.

"Our first mission," said Link, as the Chief was talking to dispatch.

"There is a gang shooting going on at the corner of 7th crossing. Link, you will take care of this one. Mario and Luigi are back up for this. Good luck, you're going to need it," said Chief.

"Ok," Link nodded as he ran outside and to his police cruiser, where Mario and Luigi were talking.

"Mario, Luigi, I need help," Link said as he hopped in his cruiser.

"Ok," said Mario getting in as well.

"But I just got my hot dog…" Luigi moaned, looking at the over stuffed hot dog.

Link and Mario stared at him incredulously as he munched on his hot dog, finally Luigi growled at them and got in the backseat.

"Fine!" Luigi shouted.

"Um, Luigi, don't you have your own cruiser?" Mario asked.

"Well… I did, until I wrecked it," Luigi frowned.

"How?!" Link asked as they pulled onto the road.

"I backed it into the Chief's car," Luigi stated in a matter of fact tone.

Just then they heard the Chief yelling in the background, "Oh my god no!"

Mario and Link only groaned, leave it to Luigi to ram into the Chief's car on their first day with his cruiser… barely out of the body shop.

* * *

At the scene

They had parked their car about a block from the gang shooting, Link went ahead first leaving Mario and Luigi as backup.

"So," Mario sighed, "Wanna play charades?"

Just then the radio crackled, it was Link calling for backup. The two of them got out of their police car and ran over to him.

"What is it Link?" asked Mario.

"It better be something good," said Luigi.

"I'm almost out of bullets," said Link.

"Let me take it!" said Mario, pulling out his own gun.

He fired off multiple shots, and it hit various objects: a car tire, a trashcan, an alley cat, but not the gangsters.

"All of them missed… the gangsters," said Mario, putting away his gun.

"Where is Luigi?" asked Link.

"Hey!" Luigi shouted, jumping out of his hiding spot and shooting at the gangsters.

Just like his older brother, all of his shots managed to hit anything but the shooters.

"Oh no…" Luigi said with wide eyes, one of the gangsters has pulled out one of the worst weapons you could face without ammo.

"A 9 millimeter!" Link shouted.

Unfortunately, the deed was done. Luigi dived out of the way but his shoulder was hit.

"MAN DOWN! I REPEAT: MAN DOWN!" Luigi yelled.

"I KNOW, I KNOW!" Mario shouted.

"WHY ARE WE YELLING!?" Link shouted.

"BECAUSE THIS IS OUR FIRST GUNFIGHT AND WE'RE GONNA DIE!" Luigi shouted back.

Just then multiple arrows shot out and slammed into the gangsters. Luigi, Mario, and Link looked up to see Pit spinning his bow confidently.

"Do I have to do everything myself?" Pit sighed.

"Wow………PAIN!" yelled Luigi, still clutching his shoulder.

* * *

Bunks

"This job is hard," said Mario, laying on his bunk.

"And it hurts," Luigi whimpered, having just come out surgery (Samus style).

"Yeah, but we need the money," Sonic sighed, getting in his bed.

"Really?" Will asked, "What do we need it for?"

"To get Toon Link the psychiatric help he needs," Samus explained.

She pointed towards Toon Link, who was sitting in the corner holding a cookie and talking to himself.

"Cookie… nice, soft cookie. I think I'm going to eat it, whoa Toon Link, don't eat the cookie," said Toon Link, nibbling on the cookie in his hands.

Everyone simply stared at him, it was Will who broke the silence, "Heh, well um, hmm… How did he pass the qualifying exam?"

"More like how did _we_ pass the exam," Capt. Falcon corrected. "Most of our team members are klutzs!"

"Hey I resent that!" Will shouted.

"Yeah!" Luigi joined in, standing up.

"This team has what it takes to make it big—,"

"Yes it does!"

"95 percent of the accidents are Luigi's fault!"

"That's— hey wait! Whoa! Mine?!" Luigi growled.

"Good night guys," Mario sighed, turning off the lights.

_

* * *

__Will's journal_

_April 10:30PM _

_Man it's been a long day: first all the boys, yes all the boys, are having a pillow fight. Then Luigi spills wine, gets beat up and shot, now Toon Link hates Chief. Oh well, I can't believe we made the team. _

_William Ark _

* * *

Please review and please don't flame


	2. Chapter Two: The hatred of Toon Link

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Chapter 2

The hatred of Toon Link

Chief's office

"Sir?" asked Will.

"Yes," said the chief

"Um," but before Will said anything he took a look around the room: it had one window, a desk, and a rug, it looked like a small sized office.

"We're getting complaints of the ear plugs being too tight," said Will.

"Nonsense," said Chief he picked up the ear plugs and put them in his ears, the moment they slipped in his ears his eyes widened and he gave a low moan, _Oh my god… I think it punched a hole in my brain._

"Sir… SIR!" Will yelled.

* * *

Food court

"Link, Mario!" Will called.

"Yes what is it?" asked Link.

"I need to see the job list," said Will.

"Sure here," said Mario.

_Job list  
__Paramedics: __Zelda, Peach, Pokemon Trainer, Kirby, and Lucas. _

"That's all? Oh well," said Will as he took out his cellphone, _I need to dial the paramedics._

"Hello," said Lucas over the phone.

"The chief needs a paramedic," said Will.

"Ok I will send one," said Lucas, wondering just how much trouble they were in now.

* * *

Hallway

"Guys, the Chief can't hear a word you say, so you can say anything to him but you have to smile," said Will.

"The chief's coming," said Mario.

"Hey you insane fool," Link chuckled.

"I hate you so much," Mario gave a wide grin.

"Thank you for the kind words" said Chief as he left the hall, oblivious to the insults being thrown at him.

* * *

Returning to the Food court

"Hey, do you think I can announce the police when they need to get in the car and chase down someone?" Ike asked.

"Yes, yes, whatever," said Chief, agreeing to something he didn't even hear.

"Yes!" said Ike.

Pretty soon he was making his first announcement:

"We need someone to guard the mansion on 31st street," said Ike

"Me me me me!" said Toon Link.

"Anybody?" asked Ike.

"Me me me me!" Toon Link repeated.

"Someone?" asked Ike weakly.

"Me me me me!" said Toon Link

"Fine Toon Link," Ike sighed.

"Yes!" yelled Toon Link.

* * *

Mansion on 31st street

At the appointed time, Toon Link arrived at the spot and rang the doorbell.

"Hello?" said a man.

"I am here to guard you," said Toon Link.

"Yeah sure," he said as he grabbed Toon Link and threw him out.

"Where is the police man that is supposed to be here?" he asked the maid.

"I am pretty sure that you just threw him out," said a maid.

"Well then get him back!" said the man.

"Get back in here!" The maid yelled for Toon Link.

"Ok," said Toon Link.

"Sorry about that, I was expecting someone old enough to have arm pit hair," said the man.

Before Toon Link could say anything, he couldn't help but look around the room: it was very big with a couch, a recliner chair, a fancy desk with a table lamp, and a silver colored phone.

"I will pretend I didn't hear that," muttered Toon Link.

"Do you have license to kill?" asked the man.

"No…" said Toon Link.

"Too bad, we may need it," said the man.

"Oh…my…GOD!" Toon Link yelled in horror, _no one said anything about killing anyone, all they said was that I had to… oh… great. _

* * *

Meanwhile...

"We got a shooting at Arklay mansion," said Ike.

"Oh my god it's Resident Evil 1!" Pit yelled.

"I am NOT going," said Luigi, munching on a hotdog.

"Since Luigi volunteered he can go alone," said Ike.

"I hate you all…" Luigi moaned.

* * *

Arklay mansion

"H-hello?" said Luigi, as he stepped into the mansion.

"Please don't speak while we recite our company motto: Unity breeds discipline, discipline breeds power, power is life," said a voice.

_**Back to realty** _

"Sir would you like some tea?" asked the man.

"N-no," said Luigi.

_I'm not going to become a zombie…_

"The reason I called you is that people are shooting at my statues at night, every single night," said the man in a creepy ominous tone.

_Not humans, __**ZOMBIES! **__Oh my god I'm outta of here! _

In one quick second Luigi was out of the house and in the patrol car.

"Wait! Did you not like the tea?!" The man yelled as Luigi drove off like a mad man.

* * *

Back with Toon Link

_Its 12:00 o'clock at night, time to catch some Zs._ However just as he was getting comfortable a loud noise forced him awake. **Thump,** _what just happened?_

"Help me!" said the man.

Toon Link jumped up and ran for the door.

"What happened?" asked Toon Link.

"My Glass Vase broke," said the man.

"What the?! Oh my god I need to get home," said Toon Link, his fear getting to him.

"So who will protect me?" The man asked as Toon Link got in his car.

"Oh who cares you're as good as dead anyway," He said, driving down the road and frightening a future dead man.

* * *

Hospital

_But before I do, I'm going to chief to let go some of my anger because he can't hear me._ Toon Link thought evilly.

"I finally found you, you idiot you put me though so much heck that I dream of drowning you until that last bubble goes 'blup'," said an angry Toon Link.

The Chief stared at him for a minute before saying these words: "Toon Link I can hear you now."

Toon Link's jaw dropped, his brain malfunctioned, so he tried to play dumb. "W-who's Toon Link?"

It didn't work one bit.

_Will's diary_

_I guess it was a hard day for Toon Link, Luigi, and the Chief. Toon Link has so much anger_ _inside him I think I should call a therapist and…take away all of Luigi's Resident Evil games too. _

* * *

Please review, don't flame, and advice is welcome.


	3. Chapter Three: Busy Day

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Chapter 3: Busy day

Hallway

"Okay, we got a shooting at 67th street, we got a robbery at 51st street, and Chief wants an iced coffee from Tim Horton's."

But you guys can't leave, because Toon Link forgot to load his gun, load his gun, load his gun," repeated Ike, watching Toon Link just write down what he's saying, waiting for him to get the hint.

He didn't, so Will had to do it for him.

"Toon Link stop writing it down and go," said Will.

"Okay," said Toon Link,

"The rest of you go and get in your police cruisers," said Ike.

Will walked down the hallway and saw Toon Link putting the wrong ammo in his gun.

"Toon Link! That's shotgun shells," said Will.

"Oh, that's why it didn't fit in too well…" said Toon Link.

"Toon Link, your therapist called he said that he's done and he's tired of being pushed though the wall," said Ike over the microphone.

"Dang, that's the 100th therapist this month," said Will.

* * *

67th street

"So there is a shooting here?" asked Link.

"Yeah," said Marth.

"Looks like nobody got hurt," said Luigi.

Then all of a sudden a small ball-like object rolled out of nowhere and disappeared under the Hot Dog stand. Before anyone could do anything, the stand blew up.

"Was that a grenade?!" Marth gasped.

"NO, NOT THE HOTDOG STAND!" screamed Luigi.

Another loud boom.

"NOT THE HAMBURGER STAND" Luigi screamed, breaking into tears.

"Well, at least the soda stand is still up," said Link.

As Link finished that last word, a third boom echoed.

"NOT THE SODA STAND!!" screamed Luigi.

"Oh god… Luigi don't faint," said Marth.

Another boom sounded, but this one was louder, definantly not a grenade.

"Uh Guys," said Link.

"What now?!" asked Marth.

Link lifts his finger up, and points and a giant Tank moving closer to them. Marth stared at it until his eyes rolled to the back of his head, and he fell over.

"Oh no Marth, don't faint too…" said Link.

* * *

51st street

As Mario, Toon Link, and Pit drove to the bank they realized a big problem.

"They said the 51st street bank right?" asked Mario.

"Yeah…" said Pit.

"What one?!" yelled Mario.

"This is not good…" said Pit.

The problem was, there was at least 25 to 50 banks in the street alone.

"Crud," said Toon Link.

"Ok everybody split up," Mario ordered.

* * *

67th street

Link grabbed Marth, and started to shake him awake.

"Wake up, wake up, wake up!" said Link.

"Uh, what happened? I think I blacked out for a moment…" said Marth.

"Yeah, get Luigi up, I will call for reinforcements," said Link.

"Ok," said Marth.

"Oh god, it's going to fire at us" said Link.

Then all of a sudden the tank started to disappear, as if it was being sucked by a giant vacuum.

"Iilye," said Kirby.

"KIRBY!" said Link.

"Iilye," said Kirby again.

"Um, thanks?" Link frowned.

"Iilye," said Kirby once again.

"Aw forget it," Link frowned.

Kirby just looked at him questionably, "Iilye?"

* * *

51st street

"Only one bank left," said Toon Link as he opened the door tiredly, all three of them walked in to the bank and finally found the robbers.

"Put your hands up in the air," said Toon Link tiredly, but not before adding. "Please?"

One of the thief's turned to Toon Link and shot at him, but he jumped out of the way.

"Don't shoot at me, I'm just an adorable cartoon character!" yelled Toon Link.

They still shot at him.

"You're still shooting at me!" said Toon Link

"Toon Link, gun!" Mario ordered.

"Ok," said Toon Link.

Toon Link tossed the gun and Mario caught it, he shot the gun and gave a surprisingly loud boom as the guards were shot backwards.

"SHOTGUN SHELLS WHAT THE HECK!!" Yelled Mario.

"Well it worked," said Toon Link.

"I WASN'T GOING TO KILL THEM!!" said Mario.

"Oops," said Toon Link.

* * *

Tim Horton's

"We still got to get the chief his iced coffee," said Link.

Luigi took out the note Toon Link made for him and frowned.

"It says Piping Hot coffee," said Luigi

"Okay then, one Piping Hot Coffee please," said Link.

* * *

Afterwards

"Here's your coffee Sir," said a Man.

"Ah thanks," said The Chief, he took a sip and then dropped the coffee.

"TOON LINK!" screamed the chief.

* * *

With Toon Link

"Something good just happened," said Toon Link snickering to himself.

* * *

Back with chief

"Sir! Here's some water," said the man.

Chief drank all the water and sit it down.

"Better," sighed the chief.

* * *

Back with Toon Link

"Something bad just happened," said Toon Link as he balled his hands into a fist.

_

* * *

__Wills journal _

_Well, we completed all of the jobs and managed to stay alive... poor Luigi that blew up the hotdog stand, the hamburger stand, and the soda stand. Oh well, and note to self: hire new therapist. _

* * *

That's it, a lot of line breaks I know. Please reveiw, no flames.


	4. Chapter Four: The meaning of this job

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

**Authors note**:This one is more serious than funny… and it's rated T.

* * *

Chapter 4: The meaning of this job

Parking lot

"Time to go home," sighed Will.

_Man this is the third and last time I hope. I had to work all day and all night, man this job sucks. _

As Will rounded the corner he turned and saw a man lift up a gun point it at him.

"Oh god no!" said Will in shock.

Two shots fired, and the deed was done.

* * *

Hallway

"Hey guys where is Will?" asked Ike.

"Yeah, I haven't seen him since when I left work last night," said Marth.

Even the Chief was a little worried about Will, spent a few hours either on the microphone or telling officers to look for him.

"Mister Ark, please comes to my office," said The Chief over a microphone, for the fourteenth time.

Then the doors busted open and Toon Link ran in looking upset.

"Toon Link what is it?" asked Link.

"Will has been shot twice!" said Toon Link, who was worried to death.

"What?!" Mario yelped.

"He's at the hospital now!" Toon Link said, running outside to his car.

* * *

Hospital

The hospital was in for quite a surprise when a bunch or people ran up to the counter, crowding the front desk and the poor lady.

"I'm looking for William Ark?" Asked Mario.

"He's in room 102," said the lady.

"Thanks," said Link.

The whole group ran down the hall, crowded the stairway, and the elevator. They crammed themselves in and hit the up button, there was this odd whirring and clacking.

"Okay, either we're moving really fast or not at all," Sonic said, struggling to move his feet.

Then a light flashed on the elevator 'too heavy', Toon Link sighed.

"I'll take the stairs."

The moment Toon Link stepped off the elevator the sign disappeared and the elevator started moving. Leaving the Smash Bros. to wonder just how heavy the tiny cartoon character is.

* * *

Room 102

Will's bedroom was like every other hospital room, simple, white, with blinds, and of course machines keeping track of his heart beat.

"Will is still unconscious…" said Toon Link, who had finally made is way up.

Link, Toon Link, and Mario sat down, they were the only ones who could stay because the entire Smash team was way too much for the tiny hospital hall.

* * *

Back at the station

"We got a shooting at route 69th street parking lot. Marth, Ike, and…um…Luigi, go," ordered the Chief.

"Yes sir," said Luigi, Marth, and Ike.

* * *

69th street

"Give me the money!" yelled the robber.

Then sirens and were heard and a Police cruiser stopped in front of the robber, Ike, Marth and Luigi stepped out and pulled their guns out.

"Put your hands up in the air!" said Ike.

However the robber pulls out a machine gun and starts shooting at them. The three of them had no choice but to dive behind the vehicle and hide.

"Crud!" said Marth.

Just then a blue arrow flew right by them and hit the robber, he fell over and dropped his weapon.

"Thanks Pit," said Luigi.

Pit stood not far from the cruiser and shrugged as he put his bow away, "I was in the neighborhood."

* * *

Hospital

The others were sitting around playing some cards when Will's heart rate started slowing down to a near dead stop.

"Oh god, it's slowing down! Help someone help!" yelled Toon Link as many doctors ran in.

"We're going have to ask you to leave," said a Doctor they pushed the small group out to the lobby.

Link, Mario and Toon Link sat in the lobby, both were angry and upset. Link slammed his fist against the wall, startling his friends and the visitors.

"Dang it!!" yelled Link.

"Will's the one who got us in this job," said Mario.

"I think we forgot what the meaning of this job is, we're suppose to save people... I guess I suck at this job," said Toon Link.

"I didn't do so good ether," said Mario.

"Yeah…Will was the best," said Link, "If he makes it through it we'll work twice as hard."

"If he doesn't?" Mario asked silently.

"Then…we'll do it anyway," Link decided.

No one said anything after that.

* * *

Later…

"Guys, Will is awake!" said Toon Link.

"You guys may see him now," said The Doctor.

"Will, how do you feel?" asked Mario.

"Besides being shot twice… good," said Will, a little groggy from painkillers.

"Well we got to get to work," Mario said.

"Ok see you later," said Will, he laid his head back on the pillow and fell asleep.

_

* * *

__The door opened and a doctor walked in with an empty plate._

"_We brought you food," said the doctor. _

"_Great…but, where is the food?" asked Will, then he turned to the right to see Toon Link. _

"_Who wants the unmentionables?" said Toon Link with a buzz saw, revving it as he aimed for between Will's legs. _

"_Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhh!" Will yelled…_

Then he woke up, his vision was blurry and there was a doctor facing him.

"You're losing a lot of blood, we're going to put you into surgery," the doctor said.

_Great! I'm going to die…._

* * *

The next day

It was a busy day at the police department, first we got a call because a big fight broke out at a pro wresting arena they sent Luigi to…you can imagine how that went.

_15 minutes ago_

_"Put your hands up in the air!" Luigi yelled._

_"What do you want little man?" asked the pro wrestler._

_Luigi's eyes widened when the giant pro wrestler walked up to him, he chuckled nervously and dropped his gun._

_"Don't kill me!!" yelled Luigi as he bolted out of the door._

Then we got another call from the Chief asking who put a whoopee cushion on his chair when a meeting was being held. Well, we all guessed it was Toon Link. We're all going to bed now, our prayers are with Will who hopefully should be sleeping… hopefully… I mean, we can always wish right?

* * *

Please review and don't flame.


	5. Chapter Five: Back Home

Disclaimer: I don't own super smash bros.

* * *

The final chapter: Back home

Police lunch room

"Hey Marth," said Toon Link while biting into a hamburger.

"Yeah?" asked Marth.

"Is it true the people that live at Hamburg get made into hamburgers?"

"No it's ground beef," said Marth.

"You mean I'm eating cow?!" said Toon Link about to throw up.

"Yup," said Marth.

Toon Link pushes the plate away.

"I don't think I can finish this," said Toon Link.

**Yup that's how this morning began, then the bell rang.**

"We have a shooting on route two!" The alarm blared.

"What route is that?" asked Link.

"It sounds great," said Toon Link.

"I'm sending Sonic, Luigi, and…Captain Falcon," said Chief.

"Dang it!" said Toon Link, dark thoughts filled his head: _I will get you chief!_

* * *

Route two

"Freeze, put your hands up in the air!" said Luigi.

"So…you're the Smash bros?" The crook asked, smirking, "How's Will these days…?"

"You're the one who shot Will?!" said Sonic.

"Sonic now!" said Captain Falcon.

Sonic turned into a ball and hit the guy, he sailed a few feet away from them and crashed into a car.

"How do you like me now jerk?" Sonic growled.

* * *

Back at the police department.

Toon Link was scheming a plan when Marth walked in.

"Whatever you're going to do, don't," said Marth.

"I am not doing anything," said Toon Link.

"You always play tricks on chief," said Marth.

"Not true," said Toon Link.

Then chief comes by screaming like crazy and twisting around, then he fell and the ground and yelled.

"Who the heck put tiny wheels on my shoes?!"

"Ok that one was me," said Toon Link.

**Well then the bell ringed, there was an announcement was there was a runaway car so naturally… we sent Sonic. **

* * *

Route 1505

Sonic was chasing down him when he saw a game in a store.

"Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood…sweet," said Sonic.

Then he heard an explosion and looked back at the road.

"Right the chase," said Sonic.

**Yeah the car got away with 50 million dollars, but he got Sonic Chronicles: The Dark Brotherhood.**

* * *

Police department

_Time to put my plan into action… _

"Hey Chief!" yelled Toon Link, but no one responded back.

_Where is he…wait for it… wait for it… gotcha, I'll go to his office and wait for him! _

He entered the chief's office and waited.

_He's not here…good. _

As Toon Link opened a cabinet the phone rang, he walked to it and picked it up and did his best imitation of the Chief's voice.

"Hello?" said Toon Link, sounding exactly like Chief.

"Yes, the release jobs for the Super Smash Brothers are complete, we're going to Fax you them." A woman responded.

"Good job," said Toon Link, his eye's widening.

The woman hung up and he hung up too.

_No way…I got to tell the guys. _

**Then the fax came in. **

Toon Link walked over to it, picked it up, and took it.

**Then the next day came… **

The next day

"Everyone report to my office," said the Chief over the microphone.

* * *

Chief's office

"I'm firing you all, give me your guns and badges," said the Chief

"What?!" yelled Sonic.

"You are all screw ups," said Chief.

We tossed our stuff on the ground and Toon Link tossed his badge and the pin stabbed into the Chief.

"Get out!" said Chief.

**So this is what happened today when you were in the hospital, we all got fired. **

* * *

Hospital

"Oh…bummer…" said Will.

"Don't worry we planted a trick," said Olimar, grinning evilly.

* * *

That's it, what their trick was will be revealed later.

Please review and don't flame.


	6. Epilouge

Disclaimer: I don't own Super Smash Brothers.

* * *

Epilogue

_Three weeks later…_

Will walked through the halls to enter the Super Smash Brothers apartment, he opens the door to see a pillow fight.

"Guys, again?!" said Will.

"Guys! God!" said Captain Falcon, walking out again, although he did have feathers on him.

"Let's go get some Pizza!" said Mario.

"Yeah!!!" yelled everyone.

Some things don't change.

The End.


End file.
